Aftermath
by The Starving Writer
Summary: Sequel to Just One Life to Gamble. Han and Leia face guilt, fear, and denial in the wake of their kidnapping.
1. Wellwishers

**Aftermath**

**_Sequel to _Just One Life to Gamble

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Well-Wishers**

In the week following Leia Organa's heavily publicized rescue from the terrorist leader Zathron, it seemed that half of Coruscant had shown up at her door. Her bedside table was so full of flowers and get-well cards, she could no longer see her clock. This was a good thing, because seeing proof that time really was crawling would probably drive her to insanity.

On the stern orders of several medical droids, she was confined to bed rest while her broken leg and ribs healed. Leia likened it to being under house arrest. Returning to her old apartment was out of the question. Zathron's raid had left it in ruins and convinced most of her colleagues that it was not a suitable lodging for a Senator. She'd taken up residence with her brother Luke until she could find a new place. Luke was extremely pleased with the arrangement. He claimed it was because she would be close to the planet's best hospitals, but Leia knew differently. A few broken bones weren't going to put her into immediate danger. He just wanted her close by, where he could keep an eye on her.

A knock on the door interrupted Leia's mystery novel for the third time that morning. She sighed and closed the book. It lost its suspense the second time through, anyways. Luke opened the door. "Good morning," he said. Leia echoed his sentiments with her automatic politician's smile.

"Leia, this is Captain Jeffersom."

"Not anymore," Jeffersom said, removing his hat. "The powers-that-be didn't appreciate my, er, creative interpretation of company policy." He shrugged. "Just call me Bill."

"Thank you, Bill," Leia said. She shook his hand. "I'm sorry about your job. Maybe if I talk to the Department..."

"Don't worry," Bill said. "There must be plenty of jobs out there for a guy like me." He grinned. "This is just a chance to try something new, you know?"

Leia couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Good for you."

"Well, I should go," he said. "I don't want to interfere with your rest. Good luck. I'm sure you'll be up and back to saving the galaxy in no time."

Leia laughed. "Yeah, as soon as I catch up on all my paper work. Thanks for coming by. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Senator."

"And thank you for rescuing me. I wouldn't be here without you."

Bill blushed. "Just doing my job... Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Luke led him to the door.

"What a nice guy," Leia remarked. She yawned. The variety of medications shoved daily down her throat left her drowsy, no matter how much caffeine she consumed. She reached for her cup of coffee, but Luke caught her hand.

"Go get some sleep," he ordered. "I'll fend off your visitors."

"Don't get all motherly on me, Skywalker," Leia said irritably. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She picked up the book again and tried to read. It wasn't until the second page that she realized it was upside down.

"Leia..."

"Okay, I get the picture. I'm going to sleep." Stiffly, she reached over to turn off her lamp. Luke attempted to help her readjust her pillows. She glared at him. "Relax. I can handle this. It's bad enough the rest of the world thinks I belong in a padded suit of armor. I don't need you on my back, too."

"Sorry, Leia, but sometimes you don't know when to accept help."

"I do too-" Leia pulled the blankets up to her neck. "Why am I arguing with you? Go away so I can get some sleep."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Call me if you need anything. Sleep well."

"You too," Leia mumbled, and fell reluctantly into the waiting arms of slumber.


	2. The Quiet Hand of Guilt

**Chapter Two: The Quiet Hand of Guilt

* * *

**

For once in his life, Han Solo was glad for the _Millennium Falcon's_ never-ending list of mechanical problems.

He was not the kind of man to confront his feelings. Instead, he buried himself in tools and grease. Though he felt like something hacked up by a hutt, the _Falcon _looked her best in years.

Han gritted his teeth and threw his weight into the wrench. The rusted bolt stayed firmly in place, taunting him. With a shout, he resorted to slamming the offending hardware with a corner of his toolbox.

Chewbacca peered down the stairs "_Is everything all right?_"

"Yes-" _Bang. _"Everything is-" _Thud. _"Perfectly-" _Clang. _"Fine. Ow! Son of a..." Han shook his rapidly swelling thumb.

Chewie picked up the wrench and loosened the bolt with an easy pull.

"Thanks, buddy. Now there's just twenty-seven more."

Chewie held the wrench out of reach. "_Go take a break, before you destroy the ship._"

"I believe, that as captain of the _Falcon, _I'm in charge of who works and who doesn't."

Chewie growled warningly.

"All right, all right, I'll go. No need to get your fur all ruffled."

Han wiped his hands on a rag and hit the streets. He knew a little place, not too far away, that would be sure to help him forget.

Even in the short walk, his mind found time to wander exactly where he didn't want it to go. He hadn't seen Leia since Chewie picked him up from the hospital a week ago. Of course, things happened, and he just didn't get a chance to visit her. The lie sounded fake even to him, and he was a master of hiding the truth from himself.

Three beers later, his spirits were improving. He even ventured out of his chair and traded words with a few acquaintances. "Solo, you lousy crook, get over here!" A ragged-looking man beckoned him cheerfully. He held up a deck of cards. "Come and play a few hands."

Han's fingers tingled with anticipation. A familiar surge of adrenaline rose through him. "Why not?" He sat down across from his opponent and eagerly took his cards.

"So, Solo," the man said from behind his fanned hand of cards. "How much are you in for?"

Han felt in his pockets. He was sure he had plenty of cash. But how much was enough?

He opened his mouth to make his wager, when the very thing he had tried to forget popped up in front of his face.

Leia's image flashed on every screen in the bar. "It has been confirmed that Leia Organa, young, popular Senator, will indeed return to her position in the Senate. Organa suffered moderate injuries after she was kidnapped by the notorious..."

Guilt was not something Han felt often. It didn't fit in his spontaneous, self-indulgent lifestyle. But now it gnawed at his conscience like a rat on a bone. He was in the wrong place, doing the wrong thing. The same wrong thing that almost killed Leia.

"Han?"

Han looked from Leia's face to the cards in his hand. Little slips of paper, that's all they were. Han closed his fist. They crumpled easily into a ball. "No."

"What?"

"Count me out." Han put the ruined cards on the table and left the bar.


	3. Recovery: Step One

**Chapter Three**

**Recovery: Step One**

* * *

_The floor is hard, cold. Unyeilding. Unsafe. _

_Everywhere, leering faces. _Show no fear. _They circle, calling, laughing. One steps closer. She can smell him, like pain and dark and trapped. _

_He is close, so close. _Show no fear. _His breath is in her hair, on her neck. She shuts her eyes, but still feels the blow. And another. And another. Merciless, cruel, and beyond her power to stop. She bites her lip. The blood fills her mouth. _

_His weight is crushing. It grinds her into the ground, crumbles her like dust. Her mind is shouting, _SHOW NO FEAR!_ But her body wins, and a scream rips from her, a hopeless, animal scream. And still they advance-_

"Leia?" Luke's cool hand on her forehead pulled her from the nightmare. "Leia, it's all right."

Leia shivered under her sweat-soaked sheets. "I can't stop them, Luke. Every time I close my eyes…"

"Shh. Just relax. You're safe here." Luke stroked her hair soothingly. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Leia sat up shakily. Luke set a tray of steaming soup and bread un her lap. He sprinkled a handful of powered herbs into the bowl. "A friend told me this will help you calm down."

"Thanks." She took a breath of the warm steam and felt her neck muscles loosen.

There was an impatient knock at the door. Leia groaned. "I'll handle it," Luke said. He left the room. "I'm sorry, but now isn't the best time- Oh. It's you." The door closed, and Leia heard lowered voices on the front steps.

Several minutes later, the door opened.

"There's someone here to see you," Luke said, with a hint of resignation. "He says it's important."

Leia knew who it was before he even walked in the room. "It's about time, Han."

"Yeah, about that. I was…" Leia shot him a look. "I'm sorry." He held up a weedy-looking bouquet. "These are for you. In case you didn't have enough," he added, eyeing the small forest that appeared to be growing from the table.

Leia laughed, a little too loud. The seconds ticked away as both waited for the other to speak. She could feel the silence closing in, heavy and cold. A fatal silence.

She cleared her throat. "Han-"

"Forgive me," he blurted.

Leia said nothing. He sat down next to her on the bed. "I never wanted you to get hurt. I was stupid."

"Was?" Leia raised an eyebrow. But inside, she was impressed. Han wasn't one to admit his mistakes.

"_Am. _I am stupid. I'm stupid and selfish and a lousy, nerf-headed, insensitive-"

"Scoundrel?"

"Yes. But I'm sorry. And I love you. Believe me?"

Liea looked up at him. The truth was mirrored in his eyes. She sighed. "How can I not?"

"Thank you."

"Don't get used to it, Captain Delusional. You still have my brother to deal with."

"The kid's smart. He'll get over it eventually."

"And until then?"

"I'm sure I can learn to sleep with my eyes open." He snaked his arm around her shoulders. "So, how are you feeling?"

Leia bit back her instinctive response. She was anything but "Fine.", and she knew it. Clearly, Han had accepted reality. It was her turn.

"Something terrible happened to me, Han," She said quietly.

"I know," Han replied.

She swallowed her stubborn independence. _Here goes. _"And I can't get better on my own."

_The End_

* * *

_A/N: So there you have it. But once again, the tale does not end here. I think I'm beyond sequel right now. I've got a whole sequel going on at this point. The next installment will most likely be more light-hearted than the last two, and include my current favorite OC, former captain Jeffersom. Thank you for reading!_

_May the force be with you,_

_The Starving Writer. _


End file.
